Valkrye Gra'lack
Backstory Valkrye was born and raised in the slums of Solos. When her younger sister Melody was born, their mother died during childbirth. Their father blamed melody and became abusive towards her so Valkrye made it a point to become her caretaker and protector. Because of her strength and her rage/anger Valkrye becomes a criminal enforcer as a teen. But tries desperately to keep Melody away from the gangs and crime that plague the slums of the city. One day while their father begins to hit Melody, Valkrye goes into a rage and kills him but is horrified to learn that Melody saw her do it. Melody is stunned so Valkrye is able to get her someplace safe but shortly after, Melody denounces her. Before leaving Valkrye tells Melody where she stashed some money she had intended to use for them to leave the city together and start anew. Valkrye travels for a bit and eventually finds a monastery where she becomes a student and begins to find inner peace. But her studies are interrupted when an associate from her days as an enforcer finds her and tells her Melody is in trouble. Valkrye returns to Solos to find and help her sister but eventually finds that she got mixed up in a conflict between two gangs and was mortally wounded. Melody dies before Valkrye can get to her. For several years Melody was able to sustain herself on the small amount of money Valkrye had saved, but it wasn't much. Eventually it ran out and Melody was recruited by a gang. She wasn't very useful as she didn't really know how to fight so in one of the first conflicts she was placed in, she was badly injured. She lived, but Valkrye's associate knew it was bad news if this continued. And ultimately it was. Back in Solos and dealing with Melody's death, a heartbroken Valkrye wonders the city drowning her emotions in alcohol and drugs. One day she hears a rumor of a fissure opening up in the city and goes to investigate. On her way their, 5 mysterious symbols sear themselves onto her arm and she becomes drawn to a group of adventurers with similar markings She develops friendships and finds a purpose once again. But when they accidentally unleash the mineral plague, she goes into shock. 30 year time jump The realization that she caused the apocalypse is too much for her and for several years she's in a dissociated state. In that time she helps Javyn setup his government but as she begins to come to, she leaves. For several more years Valkrye wonders Andromara plagued with guilt and self-hate. She blames herself for her sisters death and starting the apocalypse. She eventually decides that she can no longer bare the weight of her guilt and she finds some sturdy rope and a large tree. While sitting atop a heavy branch with the rope around her neck she contemplates the actions she has taken and the life she has lived. Suddenly an apparition of Melody appears before her. Startled she falls and is caught by the rope. She struggles as the apparition floats in front of her. Desperately Valkrye asks for help but Melody stays silent and still. Valkrye begins to cry and a maelstrom of emotion is unleashed. All her pent up guilt and anger flows out of her and she apologizes for letting Melody down and for not being there for her. She apologizes for her actions which led to the releasing of the mineral plague. Melody states that there are things in this world Valkrye can not control and sometimes even the best intentions can lead to disaster. Valkyre pleads that she doesn't want to die and asks for help. But Melody says only Valkrye can help herself. Using what strength she has left, Valkrye grabs the rope and pulls herself back up and takes the rope off her neck. Exhausted, Valkrye finds a safe place on the branch and begins to fall asleep. As she does, Melody tells Valkrye she forgives her and that Valkrye needs to forgive herself. The next morning Melody is gone and Valkrye awakens in the tree. She feels a peace that she hasn't felt in forever. While not sure if she had seen Melody's ghost or of it was an illusion, regardless she thanks Melody. O'ver the next 25 years she returns to her studies as a monk. And begins to forgive herself and once again find her inner peace.' Eventually she starts the Order of the Open Hand. A monastic order dedicated to altruism, selflessness, and the service of others. Valkrye and her followers travel Andromara and help anyone in need. Especially those affected by the mineral plague. The order accepts anyone, regardless of background or past, who is willing to dedicate themselves to the cause. While all members are thoroughly trained in combat, violence is strictly a last resort and ONLY ever allowed in the defense of others. Though Valkrye still feels guilt, she has dedicated her life to helping others. She has forgiven herself for her past mistakes and teaches others to do the same so that they may focus their energies on helping others.